Chapter 128: Confidence
Confidence (強気, Tsuyoki) is the 128th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary Jaren appears in front of Yoshimori, Tokine, and Hakubi. Yoshimori is impressed by the evil aura he senses, but Tokine feels suffocated, as if something is probing them, and warns Yoshimori to keep his distance. Yoshimori points out that he can't fight if he stays far away, and surrounds Jaren with a Kekkai. Oddly, Jaren does not seem alarmed, and Yoshimori is still able to sense Jaren's malice with through the Kekkai. Yoshimori watches in shock as Jaren simply walks out of the Kekkai, melting it away at his touch. Elsewhere, Takeshi is worried that if the Kekkaishi are continually exposed to Jaren's malice with no preparation, they will weaken easily. He realizes that his own will is the weakest right now, and recalling Kurogane's face, Takeshi gains new determination. Meanwhile, Jaren has dissolved his body into a black whirlwind and surrounded Yoshimori, who has surrounded himself with a Kekkai. Tokine and Madarao are unable to get closer, and Hakubi realizes that Jaren is targeting Yoshimori. Jaren laughs at the idea of Yoshimori protecting Karasumori, and Yoshimori responds that he never wanted to. Jaren replies that he shouldn't do it then, but Yoshimori insists he has to because of monsters like Jaren. Jaren suggests that Tokine could guard the land instead, but when Yoshimori points out that she is from another family, Jaren cruelly calls them both replacements: they work in a pair, so it doesn't matter if one should die, as there will still be someone to take over. He says that it had been that way for a long time, but Yoshimori simply never realized. Yoshimori refuses to beleive him and says that there are other Kekkaishi, so Jaren immediately suggests there should be someone more suitable for the job, turning Yoshimori's thoughts to Masamori, and questioning why Yoshimori was the one selected. Yoshimori's will weakens, and Jaren instantly attacks him, melting through the Kekkai with ease. Jaren is then struck by Takeshi's stakes and driven back. Takeshi rejoins the group, warning them that Jaren is skilled at using twisted logic and manipulation his opponent's beliefs, which allows him to devour the hearts of weak people. He tells them to retreat, because confidence is the only thing that can keep them from being consumed. Yoshimori is worried because Takeshi hasn't fully recovered, but Takeshi says that he will not waver because he shares his master's wish that no one would be hurt due to their own weakness. Jaren begins to taunt Takeshi: he says that Takeshi isn't a real disciple because he only trained three days, and that Kurogane didn't deserve such loyalty as a man who harmed others to make his wishes come true. Takeshi recalls that Kurogane warned him not to be like himself, proof that at least some of Jaren's words are true. Jaren says this is because he ate Kurogane's heart, but Yoshimori says the relationship between Takeshi and Kurogane isn't something for Jaren to decide. Yoshimori and Tokine pummel Jaren with their Kekkai, causing him to flee. Yoshimori chops Takeshi on the head, saying that he should take his own advice and not listen to Jaren. Tokine says that she and Yoshimori are good at what they do, and that the three of them will be stronger together. Takeshi says that he must reset the master and follower contract with Jaren. He explains that he initially planned to use the thickest stake (the one Yoshimori hid earlier) to destroy Jaren, but will use it to make the contract instead. Characters (in order of appearance) Navigation Category:Manga Chapters